Clans
__NOWYSIWYG__ Clans are simply groups of allied humans, an important part in every society. Dead Frontier is home to many different clans, some virtuous, some neutral, and some malicious. This page will attempt to provide a list of all clans in Dead Frontier, including active and inactive clans as well as new or old elite clans. Everyone is welcome here as long as they put a bit of work into their personal clan page and there is a clan thread to prove the clan's existence, along with some active members. The wiki provides an easy way to create your own clan page and make it look good, just check out this page and then use the " " button below the navigation to create a clan page for yourself. After you're done, please edit the clan list and add yourself under the alignment category you chose for yourself. Please do not post applications to clans in this Wiki. Instead, contact the leaders of the clans directly via the Dead Frontier forums. Important! If you want to create a new clan page, read the Clan Rules and add the Clan Template at the top of your clan page, so readers can easily find the most important info about every clan. Chaotic Good ;*The Immortals ;*Atralgia ;*Advanced Survivalists ;*Biohazard Assessment and Military Force (B.A.M.F.) ;*Fairview City Militia ;*Secronom Industries INC. ;*Silent Orchestra ;*The Endless N4 Decimation ;*Fairview Liberation Front (F.L.F.) ;*Zombie Eradication and Destruction Squad (Z.E.D.S.) ;*The Hired Guns Lawful Good ;*101st Tactical Response Group ;*Boot Camp ;*Defenders of Haven ;*Fairview Metropolitan Police ;*Medical Rescue and Protective Services (M.R.A.P.S.) ;*Search Cooperate Aid Rescue (S.C.A.R.) ;*Special Procedure And Rescue Tactics Against Necros (S.P.A.R.T.A.N) ;*Shadows Special Operations and Defense (S.S.O.D.) ;*The Brotherhood of Steel ;*The Crimson Knights ;*The Patriots ;*The Undead Killers (T.U.K.) ;*Security Operations (Sec Ops) ;*The Behemoth Hunters ;*The Zombie Killer Squad (T.Z.K.S) ;*WOLF Special Force Group (WOLF) ;*United States Marine Corps ;*B.S.A.A: Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance ;* F.P.C.T (Fort Pastor Crack Team) ;*Elite Bunnies Of Doom (EBOD) ;*75th Ranger Regiment (Us Army Rangers) Neutral Good ;*Elite Xterminating Team (E.X.T) ;*Free Democratic Alliance (FDA) ;*Project Lazarus (PL) ;*The 7th Rising ;*The Elite Ones ;*Winter's Fist: Home of Melee ;*Zombie Extermination and Removal Operations (ZERO) ;*Chasing Huge Amounts of Zombies and Exterminating (C.H.A.Z.E.) Lawful Neutral ;*Redhawk Militia (R.H.M) ;*Anti-Zombie Tactics, Extermination, and Containment Squad (A.Z.T.E.C. Squad) ;*Death Row Loot Party (DRLP) ;*Martial Law ;*Spes Reddo Orbis Terrarum ;*The PAC$ Company ;*Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (U.S.S.R.) ;*Terror (Republic and Milita) Neutral ;*FairViews Deadly Alliance (D.A) ;*Armed Forces ;*Blood-Handed Mercenaries (BHM) ;*Carnal Sin (CS) ;*Crux ;*Dreadnaught ;*Fairview Freedom Fighters (FFF) ;*Horde ;*The Combine ;*The Family ;*TriForce Alliance Clan ;*Wild Geese Mercenaries (W.G.M.) ;*The Organization of Skilled Survivors (O.S.S.) ;*Motherfucking Pipe Hitters (MPH) ;*The Trapani Family ;*The Outcasts ;*Undying Army ;*Desert Rangers ;*Scarlet Sentinels (SS) Chaotic Neutral ;*Angels of Death (AoD) ;*Creature Hellbound Assault Ops of Singularity (C.H.A.O.S) ;*HEAD HUNTERS ZX777 ;*Polish Horsemen Of The Apocalypse (P.H.O.T.A) ;*The 105th (ODST) ;*The Four Horsemen ;*The League of Extraordinary Survivors ;*The Shadow Blades ;*Violence. Omnipotence. Impromptu. Destruction. (V.O.I.D.) ;*♀xXDouble_CrossXx♀ ;*The Empire ;*Globex Corporations ;*Rogue Special Force's(R.S.F) ;*Glorious Hunters of Strange Terror (G.H.O.S.T.) ;*Biohazard Removal Division (B.R.D.) Lawful Evil ;*Umbrella Corporation (UC) ;*Russian Federation Biohazard Containment Service (R.F.B.C.S) Neutral Evil ;*A motherfucking Clan (AMC) ;*Brothers of Darkness Chaotic Evil ;*Blackthorn Asylum ;*Dark Sector ;*Deadshots ;*HAZMAT ;*Reaping Silence ;*Special Hunters for Apocalyptic Defense and Outbreak Warfare (S.H.A.D.O.W.) Category:Clan System Category:Featured Clans